


peaches and cream

by rosetintedworld



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, High Sex, Lesbian AU, Multiple Orgasms, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: Trixie wanted to melt into her. Wanted to breathe her in and let Katya tickle in her lungs, get lost in them. Wanted to wrap herself in Katya’s warmth and never come out. She smelt like weed and cheap perfume and faded deodorant and Trixie moved so she was straddling Katya. A half smoked joint was dangling between Katya’s fingertips and Trixie reached out to take it from her, pressing it between her lips and carefully re-lighting it.





	peaches and cream

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight up self indulgent high lesbian smut. and im not going to apologize for that.

If Trixie were a peach, Katya would be her plum. Or maybe her pear. Or her apple… or something. It didn’t matter. Because if Trixie were a fruit she’d be a peach. The hair on the inside of her thighs was soft just like the slope of her stomach and hips. She was plump and flushed with tan skin and bruises and scars and she was soft and tasted just right on the tongue. Tasted just right on Katya’s tongue, specifically. Trixie was a treat on a hot summer’s day and the touch and the taste lingered for hours. Katya wanted to eat her up. Wanted to feel her plush and ripe against her lips. Hot smoke tickled her lungs, making every nerve ending stand on edge. The sound of the lock scraping the door ricocheted in the empty apartment. 

"Mоя кукла, Довольно барби, hi. Come here. Ебать меня.” Trixie laughed in response to her girlfriend.  _ Contact  _ played on their TV as the Russian was splayed on the couch, one leg kicked up and hanging off the back.

“Translation?” Her heels clicked on the floor when she kicked them off. Katya’s eyes followed the movement. They were heavy and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. Maybe it was the weed talking, but Katya thought Trixie looked like pure sex. She wasn’t high enough to be this horny yet.

“Mother, I’ve been mastering the art of seductive parseltongue, and I’ll never tell my secrets.”

Trixie had been pulled onto Katya’s lap but squirmed in laughter, “You’re such a dork, I don’t want to do this with you anymore!” Katya’s fingers dug into Trixie’s soft waist to keep the larger girl in place.

“You have to!” Katya laughed, pulling Trixie back against her chest.

Trixie tucked her face into her lover’s neck, breathing in her scent. She smelt like cigarettes and sweat. It was distinctively Katya. Trixie wanted to melt into her. Wanted to breathe her in and let Katya tickle in her lungs, get lost in them. Wanted to wrap herself in Katya’s warmth and never come out. She smelt like weed and cheap perfume and faded deodorant and Trixie moved so she was straddling Katya. A half smoked joint was dangling between Katya’s fingertips and Trixie reached out to take it from her, pressing it between her lips and carefully re-lighting it.

Katya groaned softly. She was buzzed and Trixie was so pretty above her. So pretty with her dainty hands and pink lips wrapped around the joint, letting her eyelids flutter shut as she breathed in. Her hair was blonde and soft and falling around her shoulders. It reminded Katya of a doll. Those expensive hair-styling ones that her family could never afford but she wistfully looked at in the store anyways. Katya wanted to reach out and touch it, feel it run like sand in between her fingers and hear the soft sounds Trixie made if she were to tug on it oh so slightly. So she did. Trixie practically purred into the touch as she exhaled and Katya could feel every dreg of smoke hit her pores and the feeling of Trixie’s lemon hair against the pads of her fingertips. 

Arousal pooled in the pit of Katya’s stomach as she watched Trixie take another hit. This time, the younger girl pressed herself closer and Katya wrapped a hand in her hair and around her waist. Her fingers twitched. She moved them from Trixie’s thighs to her breasts to her round lips that were leaning in closer. Katya wanted to touch her everywhere at once. Wanted to be completely overwhelmed with her. Trixie parted Katya’s lips with her own and exhaled hot smoke. Katya took the hit graciously, moaning slightly against Trixie’s mouth as she exhaled with her nose. The smoke was thick and foggy and Katya felt like in a sense she was corrupting Trixie and it was  _ wrong  _ but it felt so  _ right.  _ Her skin was buzzing and the room was spinning and all Katya could see were Trixie’s blue, blue eyes. She swore she could see her reflection in them for a moment. She saw the bead of sweat roll down her forehead and how dark and heavy her eyes were. Whether it was from arousal or weed didn’t matter.

“You’re so pretty.” Trixie exhaled into Katya’s mouth again, watching the smoke pass through plush red lips. She pulled away to get a better look at the girl and framed her face with her hands. Her hips absentmindedly rocked against Katya and the smaller girl only pressed her hips up rhythmically in greeting. “So, so pretty.” Katya absolutely preened at the praise. She felt so vulnerable and open. Katya was floating. Her brain was mush and her fingertips were tingling and Katya couldn’t process where she was other than being underneath Trixie. Trixie pet her face, tracing over her cheekbones and eyelids and laugh lines. Katya wanted to memorize the grooves of the fingerprints tracing her skin. 

The TV was fuzzy behind them. It illuminated their faces as the sun started to crawl below outside. The curtain to their balcony was half open, but sunlight still pressed through the white fabric and the whole room was warm and glowing. Katya was sure she was shaking from the stimulation. Trixie kept her steady. She always did. Her hands were on the smaller girl’s shoulders, kneading into any knots there and slipping down Katya’s tank top to reveal her breasts. The credits rolled forgotten behind them, any music filling the room softening to leave them in silence. 

“I want to eat you out.” Katya maneuvered Trixie off of her lap and back onto the couch with her head on a throw pillow. Trixie wrapped her hand loosely in Katya’s hair.

Katya wasn’t religious, but she’s pretty sure with her head between Trixie’s thighs it’s the closest she’ll ever get to God. She was always between religions. The open doors of a pack of cigarettes and the steeple of Trixie’s whines when she was going to cum. The stained glass window of her doll's face with damp mascara tears as Katya fucked her into the mattress. She prayed to the stretch marks on the inside of Trixie’s thighs and confessed with her tongue against her doll’s clit. Katya never thought she'd be tied down in one place. Never thought she'd spend every Sunday morning service with Trixie clamping her thighs around Katya's face and cursing God's name above her. Now, with Katya’s nose against Trixie’s pubes and the flat of her tongue stroking her clit  — they both think that maybe there  _ is  _ a God. One that’s making Trixie sing like a choir, her face contorted so beautifully. 

Trixie came undone so beautifully. Her senses were heightened and her guards were down. Katya knew how to make Trixie fall apart. How to make Trixie convulse and leave crescent shaped indents in Katya’s scalp. How to lick Trixie through her orgasm and some, the over-stimulation causing her to cry out in  _ pleasure pain pleasure  _ until she was soaking Katya’s chin again. Katya knew she was on edge. Her tongue poked around Trixie’s hole but eluded it to instead trace slow circles around her clit. Nails dug into Katya’s scalp and she groaned as the pressure was sent straight to her stomach. 

Trixie’s hips bucked as she came, a deep groan escaping her lips. They were worried down by her teeth and Katya thinks she can see blood on the bottom one. She wants to lick it off and taste the sweet copper and Trixie’s spit. Katya pressed two fingers into her to feel the convulsions and Trixie bared down on her hand.

“Katya baby it’s so much, Katya,  _ Katya.”  _ Katya crooked her fingers up into the spot that made Trixie see stars. The aftershocks of her previous orgasm were still surging through her. She felt electric. Her skin was flushed and sensitive and Trixie could feel each bead of sweat run down her body. They ran between her boobs and over her nipples, collecting on the inside of Trixie’s thighs and in her sternum. Katya kissed her away across and let herself taste the salt off of Trixie’s skin. Both girls were sweaty and gross but Katya couldn't seem to bring herself to care. Trixie's skin was electric and sweet and responsive and Katya wanted to worship every inch. She made a home between Trixie's thighs, vacationing only to suck a dark areola into her mouth.

The finger’s hitting Trixie’s G-spot brought her to the edge again. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids and between her legs. Katya dug her teeth into Trixie’s hip and she jerked, letting Katya finger fuck her through another orgasm. Katya’s name rolled off Trixie’s tongue like a mantra. It was the only thing that mattered in this moment. Katya was surrounding her. The marijuana in her lungs and nostrils and the tongue dipping into her belly button and poking around her clit and the index and middle finger of Katya’s right hand pressing into her oh so sweetly. Trixie was flying. Her head was fuzzy as the endorphins took over.

A sharp tug at her scalp brought Katya back to her senses and she moved up Trixie’s body to press their lips together. Trixie pressed against her clit through Katya’s underwear. They were thin and sheer from how wet she had become and Trixie wasted no time dipping her fingers underneath and pressing them inside Katya. Katya was always so wet for her. Practically dripping through her panties just from eating Trixie out. Her body was on high alert and Trixie knows she gets off on it. She knows that the Russian can cum just from her face being buried in the other girls pussy and having her hair pulled _just right_. The other hand was on Katya’s breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between two fingers and she cried out from the sensation. Katya’s skin was on fire. Her scalp was still tingling and she could feel the ghost of Trixie’s fingers everywhere on her body. 

Trixie worked slowly. Her fingers were crooked up inside Katya, tracing around her G-spot but never quite pressing in. Her thumb drew slow, slow circles around Katya’s clit and her hips jerked trying to follow the sensation. Katya could feel Trixie’s mouth around her. Could feel the saliva dripping down her breast and the teeth tracing over the perky nipple. Trixie’s other hand was in Katya’s hair. It rotated between stroking the strands and Katya’s face and pulling to elicit the most delicious sounds. Katya was breathing hot and heavy, muffling her words with her teeth gripping her lip. Trixie could hear her name rolling off of Katya's tongue amongst the begging for _more_ and _faster_ and _pleaseohmygodbabyIneedmore_. She begged so beautifully. 

Katya’s elbows buckled from where they were keeping her up above Trixie on the couch. She fell on top of her, moving to press their breasts together and mash her mouth against Trixie’s. The girl below her continued pumping her fingers, moving faster to match Katya’s shallow breathing.

“Trix baby  _ пожалуйста. _ ” Katya panted and screwed her eyes shut.

Trixie shushed her with a kiss to her lips, her cheek, her jaw. Katya’s mouth fell open as Trixie left faint marks on her neck and sped up the thumb pressing into the other girl’s clit. Trixie loved seeing her girlfriend all marked up. She loved how Katya would trace over them with her fingertips in the morning as she brushed her teeth, admiring the purple bruising her pale skin. All the turtlenecks and scarves and how Katya would take them all off to take a photo for Trixie in the bathroom of her work when she knew Trixie was on break. The knowing of Katya being _hers_. Katya felt like she was on fire. She was a fuse about to blow, a newly lit match, a forest fire too far gone to get back under control. Katya rocked against her hand and Trixie responded eagerly. She wanted to watch Katya fall apart underneath her.

Katya came with a jerk of her hips and Trixie fucked her through it, pressing kisses wherever she could. Her fingers were slick and coated and as Trixie moved Katya to her side she sucked the fingers into her mouth to clean them. Her side was warm from where Katya was panting into it, eyes droopy and fingers shaky. They curled into each other, feeding off of each other's warmth.

Katya only sat up to roll another joint. 


End file.
